Thank you, next
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecer a Ron por los buenos años. Después de haberle enseñado el significado del amor, la paciencia y el dolor, la mujer esperaba los que vendrían con entusiasmo.


¡Hola a todos! Lo que estáis a punto de leer es un "Song fic". Tal y como dice su título, se trata de la canción "Thank you, next", de Ariana Grande.

* * *

 **Thank you, next.**

* * *

Hermione bailaba una canción pegadiza mientras iba de un lado a otro de la casa. Puesto que ella y Ronald ya habían dejado las cosas claras y su ruptura era definitiva, había aprovechado un día que sabía que estaría en el trabajo para volver a la casa que habían compartido hasta hacía unas semanas y recoger sus cosas. En realidad le sorprendía un poco encontrarse tan fresca y alegre mientras vaciaba el armario, pero si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente ya había tenido tiempo para llorar, patalear y hacer un verdadero drama por el fin de aquella relación. Tampoco era para tanto. Es decir, sí, habían estado a punto de casarse y todo eso, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Estaba claro que él no le había dado mucho valor a todos esos años de noviazgo al acostarse con otra, ¿por qué debería afectarle a ella?

Al contrario, Hermione se sentía entusiasmada y optimista. Finalmente no había podido vestirse de blanco y caminar hacia el altar, pero al menos la experiencia le había enseñado algo muy valioso. Era capaz de soportar el dolor. Le resultaba impresionante la capacidad que había tenido para recomponerse después de haber sentido como si muriera por dentro. Bueno, no todo era tan trágico al fin y al cabo. Además, había aprendido a ser paciente, a darse tiempo y a reinventarse. Si era totalmente sincera, le gustaba más esa versión de ella misma que la que era cuando estaba con el eterno acomplejado de Ron. Era como si esa ruptura le hubiera permitido retomar la relación que había dejado aparcada al empezar a salir con el chico. La relación más sincera en la que había estado nunca, la que tenía consigo misma.

Seguía bailando al ritmo de la música mientras metía su ropa interior en una pequeña mochila. Lanzó dentro el brasier que quedaba antes de abrir el último cajón de su mesita de noche. Bajo un montón de calcetines viejos que no se había puesto en años, encontró una caja con estampado de flores que se le hacía muy familiar. Sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto recordó de lo que se trataba. Era increíble que no se hubiera acordado de ella hasta ese momento. La cogió con emoción, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, quitó la tapa y echó un vistazo a su interior. Oh, por Merlín, ¡su foto con Krum en el baile de Navidad! Qué joven y qué ilusa se veía. Aquella había sido su primera decepción amorosa, y todo porque la inexperiencia no le había dejado ver que la distancia que los separaba _sí importaba_. Recordaba que después de su partida se habían estado carteando durante meses, tal vez tres o cuatro, pero el contacto se fue perdiendo paulatina e irremediablemente. Supuso que los sobres que veía en el fondo de la caja contendrían sus cartas, pero las dejó ahí para volver a leerlas en otro momento. Ahora tenía entre sus manos otro recuerdo de un chico que también resultó esencial en su aprendizaje de lo que significaba el amor y de cuántas variantes podía tener. Se trataba de una pequeña flor amarilla que había disecado con magia y guardado con sumo cuidado en un pañuelo de tela. Theodore Nott había encontrado el momento perfecto para dársela en una de sus salidas a Hogsmeade, muchos años atrás. Habían estado intercambiando miradas en quinto a pesar de que ninguno se había dirigido la palabra nunca. La atracción que habían sentido por el otro era indudable, pero los prejuicios adolescentes resultaron ser más fuertes. Ni siquiera recordaba si después de aquello habían hablado alguna vez o si todo se había quedado en un amor platónico y silencioso que se fue tan pronto como vino.

Hermione volvió a envolver la flor en el pañuelo y siguió buscando entre las cosas que había en aquella caja de amores fallidos. Oh, ¿realmente había guardado el envoltorio de la piruleta que una vez le regaló Neville? Podía ver el momento exacto de cuando lo hizo como si hubiera sido ayer. Ambos estaban en primero y, muy a su pesar, eran el hazmerreír de los chicos más crueles de la escuela, él por ser el niño más rellenito y ella por su cabello encrespado y sus dientes de caballo. Supuso que ese detalle tan inocente solo fue causado por la tremenda empatía que se profesaban el uno al otro, pero Hermione lo sintió bastante íntimo en ese momento.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, apartando un broche de Hufflepuff y descubriendo algo que le hizo acordarse con vergüenza del ligero enamoramiento que había tenido con Harry en segundo. No duró mucho, ¿dos semanas, tal vez? Todavía era una niña, pero fue lo suficientemente madura como para entender que en el fondo lo prefería como amigo. Cogió esa pulsera de hilo con su nombre y la acarició con el pulgar. En principio iba a ser para él, pero finalmente nunca se atrevió a dársela. En el momento de empezarla sentía algo muy diferente a cuando la terminó, así que simplemente decidió guardársela para sí misma… Y ahora que se daba cuenta, no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de Ronald. No es que hubiera sido muy detallista alguna vez, pero ella tampoco había hecho por guardar nada en todos esos años de relación. No fue casualidad que algo brillara en su dedo, llamando su atención de repente. Su anillo de pedida, el que él le había puesto en el dedo anular de su mano derecha como promesa de que la amaba y respetaba. En ese momento le había jurado que quería estar con ella para siempre, pero ahora ya no le creía. Se lo quitó y lo dejó allí dentro, junto a todas esas otras cosas del pasado.

Suspiró y se puso en pie, ya se había entretenido suficiente. Comprobó una última vez que lo llevaba todo y metió la caja en la mochila para seguir revisándola en su apartamento. Cupo sin problemas porque antes de ir se había parado a ponerle un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. No eran pocas las cosas que una acumulaba a lo largo de los años, podía afirmarlo tras esa tarde.

La música había parado sin previo aviso, así que no le sorprendió encontrarse a Ron a los pies de la escalera. Su semblante serio y su mirada ojerosa le hacían ver que todavía no se había recuperado de todo lo que había pasado recientemente.

—Oh… lo siento, pretendía irme antes de que llegaras, pero me he entretenido —dijo ella, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Hermione… —murmuró él, haciendo una pausa en la que pareció estar buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte con la casa? Al fin y al cabo fui yo quien lo estropeó todo.

—No, en serio. No podría seguir durmiendo en esa habitación —al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Ron tras sus palabras, Hermione se apresuró a añadir—: Pero no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor. Al revés, estoy muy agradecida contigo.

—¿A-agradecida? —a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba medio pastosa, el asombro en ella se hizo evidente.

—Sí, me has enseñado muchas cosas —alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla con ternura—. Cariño, complicidad, apoyo… vamos, ¿no te acuerdas de esos primeros años? —ambos sonrieron a la vez, sin embargo, la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione se tornó más nostálgica que la del hombre—. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente, y yo merezco mucho más. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos. Espero que puedas rehacer tu vida pronto, tú también mereces perdonarte y seguir adelante… Siempre te voy a querer, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ronald no respondió. La estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca, besando su coronilla y respirando profundamente el aroma de su cabello… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella debía irse, debía dejar atrás aquella relación y prepararse para lo que pudiera venir después. Porque habría un después, de eso estaba completamente segura. Su vida no se acababa ahí, no, ni mucho menos.

Dejó que aquello se alargara lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que ninguno olvidaría un solo detalle de aquella última despedida. Luego, se deshizo de su abrazo como pudo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a sonreírle y salir por la puerta. Supo que estaría bien al cerrarla tras ella, y aunque no dudó ni un segundo en alejarse con paso firme, no pudo evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento. Podría simplemente haberse desaparecido, pero después de ese encuentro con Ron sentía que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Y fue entonces cuando, en medio de todas esas emociones, chocó contra alguien sin querer. El impacto hizo que la carpeta de la otra persona cayera al suelo.

—Disculpe, iba distraída —se excusó ella, agachándose de inmediato para recogerla.

La piel de su mano se encontró con el imprevisto roce de unos fríos dedos. No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar a aquello cuando escuchó, después de tanto tiempo, esa inconfundible y seductora voz.

—¿Granger?

Hermione levantó la mirada poco a poco. Estaban tan próximos que sus ojos por fin pudieron descubrir el tono grisáceo del que tanto presumía en la escuela. Nunca antes había podido apreciarlos tan de cerca, pero él no hizo el amago de separarse. A juzgar por la sonrisa ladeada que estaba apareciendo lentamente en los labios del hombre, tampoco parecía molesto por aquel inesperado encuentro. Hermione no se cohibió a la hora de devolvérsela. Ya no eran ni niños ni adolescentes, había llovido mucho desde entonces… Pero como si su mente todavía fantaseara con la juventud, se preguntó si no sería aquel su nuevo comienzo. Hizo de su sonrisa una mucho más amplia antes de responder con la seguridad de quien no le teme al futuro.

—Malfoy.

* * *

 **NA : **Desde que escuché esa canción supe que tenía que escribir algo sobre ella, así que aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado, y sobre todo que os haya ayudado a superar al idiota de vuestro ex :D

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
